devcofandomcom-20200214-history
Shop Rules
Now open and available at /warp mall, /warp shops, or /spawn (depending on the server). There are various shop sizes available for purchase. Rules for the server mall: 1. Up to four shops may be owned per player. You can, however, ask staff to add other players to have permissions within your shop plot. 2. You may decorate your shop as you see fit. As long as nothing is generating particles or other FPS killers. 3. Once you purchase a shop you have 1 week to stock that shop. Any shops that are not stocked within one week of purchase will be removed. No refunds will be given and the shop will be put back on the market. 4. You must keep your shop stocked. If your shop is out of stock it will be removed. No refunds will be given and the shop will be put back on the market. (Having only 1 or 2 items for sale does not count as a stocked shop. At minimum 5 is required.) 5. Prices cannot be set lower than half of adminshop prices. Staff do random shop checks to make sure this is being done. If you are selling items that are NOT sold in adminshop and it is decided by staff it is too low you will be asked to change your price for said item. For any crafted items, ie. something you have to use machines to make like solar panels or mfsu's, you can sell that for 1/4 the price of base mats charge in admin shop. IF staff has to manually change your pricing for your shops you will be charged the $50 shop price change fee (taken directly from your current balance) and the price that will be set will be full adminshop prices. 6. You cannot use Computer Craft monitors in the shops. AE2 storage monitors are also not allowed. Nuclear Control monitors are allowed. 7. Any shops found to be lagging (either in TPS or FPS) will be asked to correct the issue. If not corrected staff will destroy the offending items and no refunds will be given. 8. Any Tome of Knowledge must be sold for $25,000 or more. Any less and the shop will be removed and will result in a ban. 9. The ONLY machine use allowed in the shop region is an AE system for autostocking capabilities. If any other machines are found they will be removed with no refunds. The lowest an Ultimate Hybrid Solar Panel can be sold for is $14000. The lowest a Gravichestpiece can be sold for is $19000. The minimum price for Nether Stars is $1000. If you are unsure of what you should charge feel free to ask a staff member and we will help you. Buying Shops: There are signs posted outside each shop that states the price. To purchase a shop right click the sign with the price on it. Once a shop is purchased no refunds will be given. Setting up a QuickShop: Place a chest. Hold the item in your hand you wish to sell. Left click the chest with that item. Enter the price you wish to sell the item for. Stock the chest with that item. Keep in mind that the price you are setting is for 1 item not a stack. Useful Information: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/quickshop/#w-player-nodes wiki for QuickShop 1. If you change the price of your shop you will be charged. (This is to dissuade those who want to constantly undercut everyone.) 2. You will be charged for each shop you create. 3. Deleting a shop will not earn you a refund on that shop. 4. If you are found to abuse the shop you will lose the right of owning a shop. 5. We no longer offer personal warps. 6. The only shops to be made should be at /warp mall or /spawn. Do not make separate malls or shops elsewhere. Enjoy the new shops! And try to play fair with others. If you have any additional questions get with staff in-game. category:Policies category:Rules